


Why Should Only the Choir Sing?

by two-night-stand (Winterberry_UwU)



Category: not fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I am not a man, I try, I wrote this at 23:19 pm, Probably commentary on social norms, What am I doing, author is sad and decided to take it out on you, no beta we die like men, though I may be dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterberry_UwU/pseuds/two-night-stand
Summary: I don’t know what I’m doingPoetry warningHmm... verse warning? Prose? Idk





	Why Should Only the Choir Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to hozier and Florence & the machine late at night does some weird sh*t to your brain

I live a life of abrasions,  
Cuts into my side  
Of hurt and of my family  
From whom I will always hide

I like a life of brevity  
Of silences untold  
Of moonlit sheets and bedclothes  
Where only actions are bold

I live a life of celebration,  
Birthdays and special dates  
Calendars and ticking clocks  
Things for which I can’t be late

I live a life of dreaming  
Dreaming of a life with you  
Where we can live together  
And we are not the fools

I live a life of opposites,  
Of shadows and of light  
Of darkness, and of warmth,  
And of starry skies at night

I live a life of many things  
I know that to be true  
But my life is so much better  
When I’m sharing it with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Why should only the choir sing?
> 
> When we are alone together  
> Before a crimson dawn of death  
> And I have you to myself at last  
> And you are trying to be so quiet  
> But I want to hear you thoughts  
> And I think of just the thing:  
> “You are fond of breaking rules, no?  
> Why should only the choir sing?”


End file.
